Meet Agent Nate Jinks
by randomtvjunkie93
Summary: Just an idea that came to me. No real summary
1. Nate or Steve

Meet Agent Nate Jinks

A/N: This is a crossover of my two favourite Syfy shows Lost girl and Warehouse 13. I don't own either show if I owned Warehouse 13 H.G. would still be on the show with Myka and if I owned Lost girl what happened with Bo and Lauren last night would have never happened.

The gang had no idea why Kenzi felt the need to drag all of them to South Dakota all she heard was that Nate was here and she needed to find him. "Kenz I know you want to find Nate but why did we have to come with you." Kenzi turned around and stalked over to her best friend. "Because Bo- Bo I need you her for moral support and because he might be around crazy people and I need protection." Bo rolled her eyes and Dyson laughed. Lauren had been quiet this whole journey and Bo was worried about her. "Lauren babe are you ok?" Lauren looked up and smiled at Bo. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking is all." Bo slowed down her walk and walked the rest of the way with Lauren. They came upon a building in the middle of nowhere.

Kenzi stopped in front of it and everyone just started at it suddenly a voice spoke up behind them. "Can I help you guys?" They turned and there was a man with short black hair and a women with long brown hair. "Yeah were looking for someone we heard he might be here." Bo spoke up. "Well can you tell us who it is maybe we know him. I'm Pete Lattimer and this is my partner Myka Bering. Who are you looking for?" Kenzi then spoke up. "Well when he left he changed his name so were not sure what his name is now." Myka stepped forward. "Do you by any chance have a picture of him?" Kenzi nodded and pulled out a picture and showed it to Pete and Myka. "That's Jinksie he should be with Claudia. Come inside I'll let him know you're here." They walked in and as soon as they entered they saw a women throw herself at Myka. Pete explained. "That's H.G. she's Myka's girlfriend and a fellow agent she's harmless."

Bo and Lauren smiled and went to introduce themselves and that's when he came down the stairs. "Jinks these people here say they know you." He looked over and saw Kenzi and her friends. "Kenzi what are you doing here? I told you not to follow me." Kenzi's jaw dropped. "You sent me a letter telling me this is where you were now I came see how your doing and to apologize for everything that happened between us." Claudia came down next. "Hey Steve Mrs. Fredric wants to see us at the B&B we should go she dosen't like to be kept waiting." He turned to Kenzi. "We will talk when I get back. I gotta go I'll see you guys later." He walked out and followed Claudia. "Well that wasn't awkward." Hale spoke up and Kenzi slapped him on the arm and sat there waiting for Nate or Steve to come back.


	2. let's talk

Chapter 2

After a few hours Nate came back with Claudia and finally decided to talk to Kenzi. "I told you not to follow me. Why can't you listen for once Kenzi huh tell me?" Bo decided to jump in at that moment. "Nate she came to see you. She missed you that is the only reason she dragged all of us here it is for you." He looked at Bo and thanks to his superpower he could tell she was not lying. "Ok you guys can stay but don't call me Nate when we are in public I am know as Steve that is what you call me in public ok? Anyway you guys did not can't a chance to meet this firecracker." He grabbed Claudia. "This is Claudia Donavan our tech nerd and agent in training." Kenzi stepped forward. "Hi I'm Kenzi this is my best friend Bo her girlfriend Lauren, our new leader Hale, Bo's ex Dyson and Bo's grandfather Trick."

Claudia stayed silent looked around then spoke up. "What do you want with

Steve?" Everyone looked at Claudia the Warehouse Agent had never heard

her speak to anyone like that before. It was supringsly HG who spoke.

" Claudia I can assure you these people mean no harm to Agent Jinks. They are his friends." HG turned toward them. "Am I correct?" It was Lauren who jumped in. "Yea we are all friends with Nate that is all." Claudia nodded and got back to work. So Lauren went to go talk to HG, Dyson went to talk to Pete, Hale and Trick went to Artie and Bo went to talk to Myka so Kenzi and Nate could talk in private. "Look Kenzi I miss you to but I can't come back. I need to stay here I work here now and we can't be together I just found out that I'm gay." Kenzi's jaw dropped. "I know crazy right." Nate laughed and sat down and gave Kenzi a hug.

Then he pulled away. "We can still be friends but that's all. I know you want more but I can't be that for you maybe some other guy will be the one for you it just can't be me I'm sorry." As they continued talking HG and Lauren were talking about all the books HG worte. "I mean the rumination of time travel is amazing I wonder how you came up with that." HG laughed at how amazed Lauren seemed to be. "It's just science and research. It's not really that interesting." Lauren smiled she was thinking she could be really good friends with this amazing women in front of her. HG Wells she couldn't believe it. On the other side of the Warehouse Bo and Myka were talking about always having to be the responsible one or the leader. "It's like these people can't seem to take care of themselves." Myka had stated and Bo replied. "I know it's like why do they need us to protect them. Can't they take care of themselves." Myka was really enjoying Bo's company and Bo felt the same way. They were both strong powerful women and they both thought they would make a good team.

Dyson and Pete were talking about sports. "Oh come on the raptors would kick butt on any team." Pete scoffed. "Are you kidding me? The Raptors are terrible the team sucks this year. They aren't going to win anything." Artie, and Trick were just talking about random things. So were Claudia and Hale.

Everyone had found someone they could connect with and they had hopefully found new friends and allies now only if they could get Claudia and Kenzi to be civil towards one another everything would be fine.


	3. try to be firends

Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks and Claudia and Kenzi were still not even close to being civil Kenzi was jealous and Claudia was defensive she thought that Kenzi was here to take Nate back with her and Kenzi thought she was the one that turned him gay. Nate tried to attempt to talk to the both of them but whenever he brought up the other to one of them they would say they didn't want to talk about it. So he asked the two people who could help he asked Myka to talk to Claudia and Bo to Kenzi since they seemed to be close to the two of them.

So that night Myka went to go talk to Claudia. "Hey Claud. What's going on your treating Kenzi like she's the enemy. Like HG said they are just his friends just like you are his friend. You don't need to be so mean she just wants to be your friend so could you at least try to be civil towards her you don't have to be best friends just try to be nice please for us for the team." Claudia looked at Myka and then spoke up. "Fine I'll try but I can't guarantee that anything will change that girl is hard to like. I think she is try to take Steve back to wherever they heck they are from." Myka smiled. "There not going to take them away Bo already told me they are just here to see him. They wanted to see how he was doing that's it. I'm going to go downstairs where HG and Pete are come down and spend time with us and the others." Claudia nodded and Myka left.

At the same time Bo was talking to Kenzi. "Hey Kenz why are you getting on Claudia she's a really nice girl she is just like you and she seems like she could be a really good friend. You should try to befriend her I befriended Myka in two seconds and now were like besties like you and I are." Kenzi looked up at Bo and started talking to her. "She changed Nate he's not the same guy he was when he left. He dosen't act the same way or talk to me the way he used to I missed him and now he is like a stranger to me. I want the old Nate back but I know he will never be the same." Bo sighed she knew how Kenzi felt. "I know but he's still your friend and he's Claudia's to so why don't you two try to get along for him." Kenzi nodded her head then hugged here best friend. "I love you Bo-Bo." Bo laughed. "I love you too Kenz."

As Bo left her room Kenzi went downstairs to go find Claudia and talk to her to see if they could at least try to get along for Nate's sake and when she found her she went to go talk to her. "Look Claudia I know you don't like me and truth be told I don't like you either. I wanted to ask if we could try to get along for Nate or Steve or whatever his name is?" Claudia turned around and gave Kenzi a small smile. "Why don't we just call him Steve that is what he responds to now. I agree we should try to get along so I'll try and let's see where we go from there.


	4. a ping

Chapter 4

Claudia and Kenzi walked into the B&B laughing and everyone smiled it seemed like they were trying to get along and everyone was glad they would not be able to stand it if they were at odds all the time. The friendship didn't last long. There was only one seat next to Steve and Claudia and Kenzi began arguing who would sit next to him. "I've known him longer than you have so I sit next to him." Claudia grabbed the chair and Kenzi shot back. "I've known him since I was eight so I get the seat." Finally Myka stood from the chair grabbed one and set it next to HG and had a seat open for both Claudia and Kenzi to sit next to him.

Myka scoffed. "You two are like children. Steve is not property so he dosen't belong to you. He is a friend to both of you all this fighting you guys are doing is hurting him you guys are just to blind to see it." They both looked at Myka and HG laughed at the look on their faces when they both looked at Steve then everyone looked at her. "Sorry their face just made me laugh. I know this is serious. Girls Myka has a point what you are doing hurts him. It's like when Artie and Myka fought because of me. Myka trusted me and Artie did not and it hurt me to see them at odd's it feels that way for Agent Jinks as well."

They looked at each other both nodded and apologized then they all made polite conversation with each other. After breakfast Myka and HG went for a walk and Bo and Lauren asked to join them and they said it was fine so they all went out walking. Luckily there had been no pings so today was a day off for the Warehouse Agents. Myka and HG stopped under a tree and asked Bo and Lauren about their relationship. "Well I'm what you would call a Fae I have supernatural powers and Lauren is human so when I'm with her and I kiss her I have to be very careful because I am a Succubus and I can very dangerous when I need to but don't worry I won't hurt you guys and what about you two?" Myka spoke up. "HG was bronzed a long time ago and another man named James McPherson unbronzed her and tried to get her to hurt us but she decided to align with us she went evil for a while but now she is good and nice."

Bo and Lauren smiled and they just talked about random things and then they all headed back to the B&B no one really slept well so they all went to take a little nap and then they could wake up and have a little more energy to do more. The only people who had a good night's sleep were Claudia and Kenzi so they stayed awake and just talked quietly so everyone could get sleep and as everyone fell asleep there was a ping at the Warehouse."

A/N: I need to know do you think I should send Kenzi on a mission with Claudia or should I send an actual Warehouse Agent.


	5. getting to know one another

Chapter 5

Claudia saw the ping and she didn't want to wake up anyone so she told Kenzi she was going to have to go with her. Kenzi thought she was insane she had never heard of a ping and she didn't know what she was going to be in for. Claudia told her she would explain everything to her on their way there. As they were on the plane Claudia started to explain to Kenzi what they had to do. "Since you are going to be spending some time with us I'm allowed to tell you what we do. When I say we I mean the Agent's we hunt down dangerous artifacts that belong in the Warehouse these artifacts tend to be life threatening but that's where we come in. Now for this I need you to be careful and listen to me because I'm sure Bo and Myka and everyone will kill me if something happens to you am I assuming right."

Kenzi nodded to tell Claudia how spot on she was. "Bo is very protective of me she has been since the day we met. When I found out she was a Succubus I freaked out but then after a while when she promised she wouldn't hurt me I slowly started to trust her you never know when someone might turn on you. I've always had people run in and out of my life so I'm used to people turning on me. Has that ever happened to you?" Claudia looked at her. "My parents the only person in my family that I can trust is my brother Josh. He is the only one who would ever truly understand me. My parents put me in an insane asylum and Josh said if I go he would go with me so my parents signed him in to and when they found out we were related they separated us. Then one day my brother found where I was at and tried to break my out when they found out they put me back in my room and I have no clue what they did to him but he was a little traumatized.

Kenzi could not believe this she never thought Claudia would have ever been in a place like that for how smart she was. "Well I ran away from my family I had been living on the street for a while until Bo found me at a bar she was working at. She was going to leave me where I was but somehow I convinced her to take me with her. I don't remember what I said I had been drugged by some guy and Bo save me from him by using her Succubus skills and she has been saving and protecting people mostly me and her girlfriend Lauren her and Dyson are the two that kind of protect the whole group so everyone has always been safe because of those two crazy kids."

Claudia laughed and then saw the plane was landing. "Ok Kenzi get ready we are going to find this thing then go back and see if everyone is awake let's get to work.


End file.
